Bianca's Birthday Bash
by ForkOnTheLeft
Summary: It's Bianca's birthday and (almost)everyone is invited! Rated T for craziness, language, and drunk Team Rocket grunts.


I don't own Pokemon. Nuff said.

* * *

"Bianca, are you sure this is a good idea?" Said White.

"Yeah this party is totally a good idea! There's gonna be a cake and games and everything! No ones gonna be bored! This will be like the best party evar :D." Bianca exclaimed.

"No, I mean inviting people like Ghetsis, Team Rocket Grunt# 53, Mars, Saturn, N, and *shudder* Grimsley."

"Aww come on I know you like him :3!"

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT GUY!"

" I was talking about N."

"Oh. Wait, WHAT?!"

"Don't think I didn't see you two go on the Ferris Wheel. Or that hug after you and Black beat him and his dad with Reshiram and he jumped out the window:)."

"Shut up. AND STOP USING EMOTICONS!"

"Okay, okay, no need to yell. Anyways, the party is tomorrow at 7:00 at N's castle. See ya there!"

* * *

Tomorrow...

"It's 7:01 and no one is here! What if no one shows up!" cries Bianca, screaming in N's face.

Two seconds later...

*Ding Dong*

"Ooh, guests have arrived!"

She opens the door to reveal Black, White, and Cheren.

"Hello! May I complement you all on being fashionably late!"

" N..." said Cheren.

"Yes?" N responded.

"Why is your doorbell a recording of you saying 'ding dong'?"

"I thought it would be cool!" Replied N.

"Happy birthday Bianca!" They all cheered. Cuz they felt like it that's why.

Let's play Pin the tail on the Liepard!

Cheren's Liepard looked up, suprised.

Twelve minutes Later...

"It seems that everyone has arrived except Ghetsis."

Doorbell rings. Bianca opens the door and sees Ghetsis. She looks at him, pissed.

"You're ten minutes late. TEN MINUTES! The party started without you! What were you doing that took you so long, hm?"

" I brought 50 pizzas."

"PIZZA?!" Bianca exclaimed.

Ghetsis, who was somehow holding all of the pizzas, put them on a huge table and put what was left under the table.

Rapidly people began taking slices and 5 minutes later the party was in full swing. You could tell because if Professer Rowan was disco dancing, it had to be a great party.

"Is this a party or what? WOO PARTY!" Said Team Rocket Grunt #53, drunk, although there were no alchoholic drinks at the party.

"Hey have any of you guys seen Bianca?" Inquired Cheren. "I got some new super tight jeans, and I thought she might wanna (thrust) check'em (thrust)out."

"Uh... yeah, I think I saw her over there." said Black.

Bianca grabbed a mic out of nowhere and said, "CAKE TIME.". Everyone (Except Red, because he doesn't talk) cheered. Bianca's unnamed parents brought out a huge chocolate cake with vanilla frosting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIANCA!" Everyone cheers(once again, except Red). Once the cake is cut and everyone gets a slice, some random jerk yells "FOOD FIGHT!". And for some reason,(like always) people listen and start throwing food like idiots.

People were getting slapped with giant fish sticks, people were using Doritos as shurikens, and shaken up soda bombs. Red's Snorlax was eating anything that was thrown at him, and then some.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"This was the worst party ever!" Bianca sobbed "It was the worst party ever and N's castle got trashed and everyone must hate me because I suck!"

"Wow Bianca, that was the best party I've ever been to!" said Lucas (then again, it was the only party he'd ever been to).

"It was?" said Bianca, wiping her tears. "Yeah, it was AWESOME!" said Gold. Red left Bianca a note that said 'Red thinks you're awesome.'

"Yeah, and I caught the random jerk who yelled 'food fight'. His name is Trash Boat." said Black.

So they chucked Trash Boat in Bianca's basement to rot, and he would only get out after three days.

And they all lived happily ever after. And by 'ever after' I mean 'for that night.'

* * *

And that's the end. Whoever spotted the references gets a cookie.

Did this make you laugh? Did this make you cry? Did this make you feel like you wanna kill me? Tell me in reviews!

Peace out. Or war out, if your a terrorist or something.


End file.
